The Watcher
by tacticaldoge
Summary: The war wasn't merciful to the huntsmen and needed extreme measures. And so some opted to volunteer to an Atlesian experiment that led to the breed of fighters called 'Watchers'. Now the war is over but it left the world in shambles. This is a (sorta) crossover with RWBY and Witcher. But not really, cuz no characters from Witcher will not appear.
1. Prologue 1

**Been reading some Witcher books (The Last Wish) and some ideas popped onto me. What would a Witcher be in the universe of RWBY? The obvious answer would be huntsmen, but at the same time is not correct. A Witcher's style of combat is more about exploiting weaknesses of the monsters you face rather than bringing the most bizarre powerful weapon. So this fic will focus on what a Witcher would be (code of morals, combat style, and the like) in this universe.**

The threat of Salem, Cinder and their lackeys are gone. And the war took a toll on the land, scorched forests, destroyed cities and loss of human life. Even with the big threat gone, Grimm presence is still rampart. Most of the abandoned towns are inhabited with Grimm. Humanity is still recovering from the damage the war caused. And with how a lot of hunters lost their lives, these Grimm are not be going to be cleared for a long time.

And so 2 years have passed, the academies still haven't brought out fully trained hunters because of halted operations during the war. The help of hunters are sought out far and wide with their small numbers.

* * *

Walking alongside the wet dirt road leading to a dilapidated village, a man wearing a brown cloak that shields him from the heavy rain. Entering the village was disheartening, nobody in the streets to greet you, all doors are closed, you only feel eyes watching you from the shadows and the windows of the buildings…hiding from something.

The man stopped in front of an establishment with the sign 'Bar', at least that's what you can make out from the broken sign. He knocked on the door couple of times, glanced around while waiting for someone to let him in. Finally, the peephole of the door slid open, revealing a moderately lit bar behind a person peeping through the door.

"Who is it?", the door guard said. He noticed the hooded mans glowing eyes underneath the darkness of that hood. They weren't eyes of a normal person, seeing as they are more of a cat's and the moonlight glistening behind him emphasized it.

"Hunter, I'm here for work", a deep scraggly voice spoke from the hood.

With this introduction, the door closed the peephole and hastily opens the door.

"Come in quickly please", the door guard gestures the hooded man to come in.

As hooded man steps in, water drops on the wooden flooring from his wet cloak.

"I'll go get the mayor sir. Kindly wait on the bar counter", the door guard bows and proceeds to climb up the stairs on the left of the entrance.

Looking around, the hooded man noticed the people who're populating the bar. None of them look respectable, tattered clothes, gambling with cards and messy tables filled with remains of eaten food. Bandits, brigands, thieves, ones who extort people of Lien, scum, that's what all of them look like.

All eyes are focused on the hooded man as he walks calmly toward the bar.

"What will you having lad?", the Bartender asks.

"Something to warm me up…", the hooded man replied.

"We don't have much…Beer or coffee"

"Coffee then…can't have alcohol at work"

While the bartender prepares the coffee, the person in front of him unties his cloak. Removing his cloak reveals his golden messy hair, a scar on his left eye extending from his brow to his cheek, and eyes resembling that of a cat. But what the eyes on that place took interest of is what's on him. Breastplate made of the highest quality materials although riddled with scratches and dents; a thick armguard on his left hand enough to block weapons, punches, and an attack from a Beringel; a shoulder bag probably carrying stuff that's worth a ton of Lien; an ominous looking necklace with the head of a wolf held by a silver lace; a large gun that looks like a handheld .50-cal that fires one bullet at a time complete with engravings holstered on the back of his belt; and of course, the sword strapped onto his back, the hilt that has magnificently engraved, the sheath, although looks like makeshift and doesn't match the quality of the sword, has an opening in the middle section from the hilt to its middle probably for easier unsheathing and sheathing and it revealed the pristine blade of the sword. Their mouths water as they imagine the catch they have in front of them, even if they think the person doesn't look like from rich disposition.

The coffee is now done; he places his cloak beside the drink just as it is being served then sat at the bar stools.

"So lad, how did you end up in a god forsaken place like this?", The bartender asks.

"I'm traveling to The Emerald Forrest. Might as well stop by here and get some few Lien", the blonde replies after taking a sip from his coffee.

"Don't get your hopes up, see the people around you? They eat up most of it"

"Tsk, I don't see why you people keep them", and another sip

"Beats me, I only work here", the Bartender said nonchalantly. "What's your name hunter?"

"Jaune. Jaune Arc", the blonde introduces himself.

"Arc? The infamous-", before the bartender could finish his thoughts, someone behind Jaune interrupted him.

"MR. OH SO-MIGHTY-HUNTER HOW WILL YOU SAVE US FROM GRIMM!", the filthy looking man behind Jaune said.

Jaune slowly turns sideways to give attention of what's behind him. Three men, all armed with rustic weapons. One armed with a improvised pickaxe, made out of pipe and shiv, sheathed on his belt; another one with an axe probably used for wood cutting; and the guy who called him out armed with a rusty shotgun on his back. All of them dressed in old rotting garb.

"And how does that concern you?", Jaune said.

"Pfft…what's with the attitude? You hunters do a piss poor job, can't even defend the villages. The work falls on us, the common man to deal with your incompetence", the thug in the middle said.

The Hunter turned around to continue his drink. "Seeing the state this village is in, you're doing a piss poor job yourself"

"Still better than what you hunters are doing, and what's with that deep raspy voice you tryin' to act cool or something?"

"Blame that to someone who slit my throat with a scythe", Jaune then takes a sip out of his coffee.

The thug in the middle let out a grunt then looked at his associates to indicate them to surround Jaune. The two leaned on the bar counter on both sides of the hunter. "Anyway mister hunter, we are the protectors in this village. And anything that comes in or out goes through us. The likes of you are certainly not welcome so passing this village requires you fee"

Jaune sighs then finishes the rest of his coffee. CLACK he rests the emptied cup on the cup plate and rests both his arms on the counter. "Your kind never change"

"You can pay us Lein, better yet just give us what you have on you. We prefer that, we'll take it anyway even if you don't like it", the thug behind him demands.

"Ohhh I wouldn't do that if I were you", the Bartender said as he takes the cup.

The thug behind Jaune gestured, signaling his associates to hold Jaune. The thug on his right moved first placing his hand on the Hunter's shoulder.

A second passed; suddenly the guy on Jaune's right is now on the floor, wallowing in pain and has his teeth shattered all over the ground. Jaune's left hand is now splattered with blood including his armguard.

Realizing what just happened, the remaining two thugs go for the offensive. The one on Jaune's left side immediately attacked with a punch. Jaune's lightning reflexes caught the punch, stopping it by grabbing his wrist. The hunter then takes hold of the guy's head and slams it hard on the bar counter face first causing blood splatter on the counter from the thug's broken nose.

The last thug manages to connect a punch, but came to a shocking realization. The punch didn't hurt Jaune, no it actually recoiled and damages his fist and not even bulging the hunter out of his place.

The thug jumped back, wailing in pain as he holds his bruised arm.

"The infamous hero of Vale and the one who ended one of the biggest threats to humankind. The Merciless Grave-walker", the Bartender said speaking out what he knows about the hunter in front of him.

Jaune released the thug that face was crushed, leaving a trail of blood on the bar counter as he slowly flop to the ground.

"I'm surprised you know me", Jaune said to the Bartender.

"Who wouldn't? You're a legend in the eyes of those who live in the battlefield", the Bartender replies.

"Figured as much", Jaune now faced the last thug who attacked him. "Now I have to deal with some very troublesome fellow"

"S-Stay back!", the Thug pulls out the shotgun on his back and points it to the hunter. "Or I-I'll shoot"

Jaune didn't get scared to the threat and instead slowly steps forward.

The nervous thug places his finger on the trigger, nervously aiming at Jaune.

Still unfazed, Jaune took another step. Suddenly there was a flash of light and loud bang.

With Jaune's lighting reflexes, he managed to block the shotgun shot with his right armguard that expanded to a shield. The gunshot sound echoed throughout the establishment, so loud it could be heard three blocks away.

"What the hell are you all doing?", this loud imposing caught everyone's attention at the bar. All their vision turned to the person standing still on the middle of the stairs beside the door. "Didn't I tell you all at night Grimm are very acti-".

Suddenly there was banging on the door, no not banging it's trying to break down the door. Noticing this the door guard hurries to the door and barricades it with a plank. That still wasn't enough to hold back what's outside. The door guard asks the thugs to come help him hold down the door. One comes and with the door guard holds down the near collapsing door. While they hold down the door, the other thugs flipped the tables for cover towards the door, and cocked their guns ready and weapons at hand. Jaune is still beside the bar facing the entrance.

"Can help you help us lad?", the Bartender said under the bar counter loading his double barreled shotgun.

Instead of hiding behind cover, Jaune walks toward the entrance without fear.

"What are we dealing with?", Jaune's question directed at the door guard.

"Uhhh". The bartender takes a peek at the cracks of the near to collapsed door. "Three- No. Four Ursas"

"Ursas huh?", Jaune effortlessly draws out the sword out of his sheath on his back. The blade has scratches but is very durable; the end of its hilt is decorated by a long red ribbon.

 _Ursa Poison, that would weaken the swing and slowly kill an Ursa by clogging their blood vessels, but I'm low on that, need to conserve for a larger pack. Maybe…_ Jaune thought as he rummages through the potions on his shoulder bag. _Aha! The Blood Letter, stops blood cloth for 12 hours and makes blood flow quicker, I commonly use this on humans but this should suffice for now._ All of these ideas were considered in split second in the Hunter's mind.

And so, he pulled his hand out of his shoulder bag bringing out a vial, filled with a dirty bright red liquid filled with chunks of unknown stuff. 5 of this left. He unplugs the cover of the vial with his thumb and spills it over the blade of his sword.

"What should we do? There's too many of them!", The door guard said.

"Keep that door shut we'll wait till they go away", the person standing on the stairs said.

"No, let them in. I'll take care of them", Jaune said with full confidence.

"WHAT?! Are you insane?", the door guard said.

The person standing on the stairs looks at Jaune with concern.

"I've handled far worse", the Hunter reassured.

"Trust him! Just open the door!", the guy on the stairs said.

"Ahhhh fuck it! Ok on 3 we open the door", the door guard nods at the thug helping him barricade the door.

"One"

Jaune adjusted his stance ready to dodge and attack.

"Two"

He then holds up his sword with the blade pointing forward and on his shoulder level with both hands.

"Three!", With that the two people holding up the door runs to hide in cover.

 **...And stop right there. I sliced it right there cuz theres like 4,000 plus words and 2,000 left. All of that in one chap is way too long. I'm thinking of adding chapters that burrows some story and tone from Berserk.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Heres the second part of the Prologue of The Watcher, without further ado let's proceed.**

The door got knocked away together with it's frame, gust of wind rushed inside. The gigantic figures out side scared most of the thugs hiding behind the flipped tables.

Looking from outside, only Jaune is visible inside. The Ursas' attention shifted to the blonde hunter but still not charging because of hesitation.

A moment of silence passed, Jaune not moving and the Ursas not attacking. Finally the Ursas charges towards the hunter.

Jaune didn't make a move until the first Ursa is six feet away. He swiftly sidesteps to the left both dodging the deadly swipe of the monster and lets him be on its open side. With a pirouette like motion, Jaune slashes upward causing a dismembered Ursa arm flying and a gush of blood from the ursa. He didn't stop, like flowing water; he spun then dug his sword deep in the Ursa's side proceeds to slice opening a huge wound. This caused tons of blood and guts to fall off ultimately killing the first monster.

Without rest the next Ursa lunged at him. He sidesteps to his right dodging the monster easily then with a pirouetting motion slashed the monster's tendon on it's leg causing it to fall on it's knees. Jaune finished it off by quickly slashing an opening on the Ursa's back from the neck to its bottom part. Causing a macabre image of a blood fountain.

The third Ursa is too near, attacks trying to squish the hunter with both arms and Jaune had no time to dodge. He accepted the blow causing a dust cloud to envelop him. After the cloud subsided, it is revealed that Jaune cushioned the attack with both of his arms, blocking the Ursa's right hand with his armguard and the left with his sword. He pushes the Ursa back making it unbalanced. Jaune took this opportunity attacking with consecutive slashes connected by a pirouetting motion on the monster's belly. This caused a gush of blood coming from the Ursa directly in front of Jaune, showering him.

After seeing its friends killed in just 5 seconds, the last Ursa instinctively started running away. Jaune knew he couldn't keep up with the Ursa's speed. So he runs out, pulls out the handgun on his back then fires. The recoil sent Jaune back an inch and also blew out the Grimm's kneecap rendering it immobile. The hunter calmly reloads his gun while walking towards the wailing Ursa. Jaune stopped right in front of the Ursa, far enough so it couldn't reach him. Jaune holsters his gun while watching the Grimm writhe in pain. The Ursa looks back with eyes asking for mercy implying for the Hunter to spare it. Nonetheless, Jaune still finishes the Grimm's life, stabbing it on the dome of its head with his sword.

As the fight concludes, the sun rises caressing Jaune creating an image of him standing in front of the Ursa with one foot on it with the light in the back ground.

Jaune was called back to the bar. He was taken to the second floor using the stairs next to the door. Next a hallway on the end of it a door labeled 'Mayor'. The Door Guard who led him there gently opens the door and gestures to let him in.

Inside was a simple room, work desk with an office chair and a normal one for the guest; a sign placed on the desk says 'Mayor Frederick Cougar'; and a man who is seated on the office chair, the same person standing on the stairs a while ago.

"Can you give him a towel", the man seating commands the door guard. "He's all covered in blood…"

The door guard behind Jaune nods and leaves to bring a towel.

"So you're the mayor of this town", Jaune said as he steps in the room.

"Yeah. Frederick Cougar. And I believe you're Mr. Jaune Arc", Frederick told him.

"And I trust that you're the one that let thugs become protectors of this village", Jaune interrogates the Mayor. The Door Guard came back with a towel in hand. Jaune accepts the towel and started wiping himself off blood. The door guard closes the door behind Jaune, leaving him and Frederick alone.

"Ahh well, we had no choice. It's been a year since a hunter set a foot in this village", Frederick explained.

Jaune finished wiping off most of the Grimm blood on him. Frederick pointed him to the chair to sit. "Of all people you could've chosen you opted for thugs, bandits and the like", the Hunter said as he walks towards the Mayor's Desk and sits.

"You wanna know my choices then? I could have asked Atlas to send some troops to guard us, but I know they impose large amount of tax for protection and we don't have Lein for that. Or if you want me to, I could let the villagers handle it themselves, make them arm up against the Grimm and let them get slaughtered. And that's not considering the fact that they're already scared out of their skin", Frederick argued.

"Then if I handle your Grimm problem, will you let go of these scum?", Jaune suggested.

"I don't think that would change anything in the long run. You'll travel away, and we go back to our original state"

"Then I'll request for a hunter to set up business here after I deal with the threat"

"I doubt you could persuade a hunter live here"

"Hah, you do know me right? I'm Jaune Arc I have strong ties with the Hunter's association and they'll take my request in high regard cuz I'm one of the heroes of the war"

"Hmmmmm…Bah. So what's your asking price?"

"Around 20,000 Lien…"

"That's way too much. This town couldn't even pay for its security"

"15 then. That's the lowest I can give you. This job isn't an easy task, I'm about to go and wipe out an entire hive of Ursas"

"Haaaa…well ok then. As long as it keeps the people on this town safe I'll eat the bullet"

 _Hmmm, he reminds me of someone close._ Jaune thought to himself.

"Do you have gasoline?", Jaune asks.

"Yeah, at the back. Just ask the bartender. What for?", Frederick answered.

"Burning down Grimm breeding pods", Jaune removes his sheathed sword on him and places it on the desk. He rummages through his shoulder bag planning how he will fight the Grimm in the area.

Frederick watches as he does his planning. "You know I've always wanted to become a hunter. Becoming the protector of the people and fighting Grimm, two of my most wanted dreams"

"What stopped you?", Jaune said not looking at Frederick while rummaging through his stuff.

"I had no semblance. I was just a normal person"

"That's it?"

"Yeah. In this world, where monsters that could crush you with one hand, a normal person wishing to become a hunter has a death wish"

"Why not join Atlas?"

"Please. Atlas has a very different radical view and morals", Frederick continues. "And so, I opted to become a mayor of this town. Wanting to serve people in my own way"

"You could try Atlas now, the people managing them has been replaced"

"I'm too old for that now", Frederick shifted the conversation to Jaune. "So that's me. Other than being the Merciless Grave-walker, who is Jaune Arc"

"Why sudden interest, Mayor?"

"Well from what I gather, your morals are a little different than that of a normal hunter. Firstly, you eagerly demand compensation, normal hunters would not care about the pay, and they'll accept the job because their moral conduct dictates them to. Secondly, you don't rely on the strength of your weapon instead by weakening your foe; normal hunters have crazy types of weapons that give the upper hand. Lastly, you don't care about the safety of others, evident to the fact that you let the Ursas in the bar, only caring of killing Grimm"

"You're surprisingly knowledgeable in Hunter codes and morals", Jaune deducted.

"Well I did aspire to become a hunter once"

"Have you heard of the Grimm-Gene Soldier Initiative"

"Hmmmmm… A long time ago, seen it on some news. It's an experiment led by Atlas scientists. Seeking to uncover how normal people could benefit in the Grimm strength by planting Grimm genes basically making manufactured capable hunters. It's a project that was shutdown in its conception as it borders insanity, inhumane, and dangerous"

"It was abandoned before the war. What if I tell you they covertly continued the experiment during the war?"

"I wouldn't believe it"

"Well, believe it. When the war was at its peak, the maidens allied with us together with the silver-eyed hero couldn't handle the weight of fighting the Grimm. Normal hunters are too weak to face the monstrous hordes of them"

Frederick perked up, listening intently to Jaune.

"And so they sought to artificially create hunters of the level of the Maidens, which lead to the resurrection of that project. Even they become strong, those who volunteered to be part of it lost something in return. A part of what makes them human"

"What did they lost?"

"It depends on the person. How strong your will is and if you will last the process. And they were called…The Watchers"

"And I reckon you're one of them"

"Yeah"

"I think I don't want to pry on your experience", Frederick shifts his attention to the sword placed on his desk. "What a great sword", he grabs the sword partly unsheathes the blade to examine it. "Where did you get it?"

"It's a family heirloom. The name's Cocrea Mors", Jaune takes Cocrea Mors from Frederick's grip and straps it into his back. "I'll be going now. The job should be done by the evening. Until then, prepare my payment"

"I'll wait for you by the village entrance", Frederick promised.

Jaune left the room and out the village to do the job he was tasked.

* * *

Time passed, it's now afternoon. A crowd of people is gathered around the entrance of the village eagerly waiting for someone. Bunch of murmurs and whispers about the Hunter are coming from the crowd.

"Hey, don't you think he's been away for too long?"

"I'm worried for that boy, he's still so young"

"Who was he again?"

These are some of the conversation you can make out of the noise in the crowd. On the front of the crowd there stands Frederick holding a pouch, containing the requested sum of Lien.

A figure, barely noticeable, can be seen walking towards the village. Approaching near, the villagers notice that it's Jaune. He is walking wobbly and covered in blood, bruises and cuts.

Frederick approaches him waiting for good news. Jaune stopped just right just right below the archway of the entrance of the village. He threw something on the ground, it was a string decorated with the teeth of the Ursas he's killed. Frederick looked at it with awe.

"84…Total of 84 Ursas exterminated", Jaune said with an exhausted tone.

"Here's your payment", Frederick throws the pouch he's holding to Jaune.

Jaune catches the pouch and opens it to check the Lien. Expecting Jaune to walk away, Frederick faced away.

"Mayor! Catch", Jaune shouted.

Frederick reacted quickly and turned around and catches the pouch.

"I already got my share!", Jaune said as he waves the bills he took from the pouch.

"Are you sure you don't want to take it all?!", Frederick asks.

"No! You'll need it more…", Jaune turns away while keeping the Lien and exiting the village.

 _He's like my former self. Always hoping that he can save everyone and doesn't let anyone sad, with selfless intensions. You'll need all the help you can get Frederick._

 **...And there's the first chapter of The Watcher. If the feedback is positive and i have time, I'll write more of these. I don't really have that much free time because...college. Feedback and criticism is appreciated as long as it's not rude.**


End file.
